The present invention relates generally to a system for reference marking objects of interest during the scanning of microscope slides. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment for a lens objective capable of reference marking objects of interest on a microscope slide that allows the user great flexibility in selecting the size of the mark and the location of the mark within the field of view.
During scientific research and inspection work involving microscopic examination of various substances such as tissue cultures, blood cells, and the like, a microscope slide is initially scanned at a lower power of magnification. The slide is scanned for the purpose of noting specific objects of interest requiring further study under greater powers of magnification. When such objects of interest are located, it is desirable to reference mark these objects on the slide for further detailed study after the slide has been fully scanned. Such reference marking greatly reduces the amount of time involved in relocating the specific detail at any given time in the future.
The reference marking of microscopic slides has been used in general for quite some time. For many years, and to some extent even today, objects of interest on microscope slides are reference marked by hand methods, which are time consuming, inconsistent and sometimes inaccurate. It is highly desirable to have the capacity to place each reference mark in the consistently same position relative to the optical centerline or axis of the microscope and relative to each associated object of interest on the microscope slide. The use of such consistently positioned and consistently sized reference marks allows the microscopist to readily return to any object of interest after locating the associated reference mark. Prior art hand techniques and their inherent inconsistency makes the return to an object of interest more difficult and time consuming once the reference mark has been located.
A significant advance in the microscope slide reference marking art involves automated microscopy systems and methods. Generally with such automatic analysis systems, a microscope slide is initially scanned, and an image of the slide substance configuration is generated by a computer. This image is then processed to determine, or extract, various features of the scanned slide. Based on these identified features, the slide material is classified by the system. Records of identified objects of interest are stored in a computer memory so that they may be subsequently relocated for further visual analysis based on computer memorization of the slide location of the object of interest. Such systems obviously require very sophisticated and expensive electronic and computer equipment first to mark the slide by electronic means and then to relocate any desired object of interest. While such computerized systems are extremely effective and accurate, they are also extremely expensive to own and operate. Oftentimes, the scientific researcher simply cannot afford such expensive equipment, or such equipment is not cost effective for the research being conducted. Thus, the standard hand marking techniques have continued to be utilized on a frequent basis.
A more eloquent approach to microscope slide reference marking is taught by Miyazaki in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,426. Miyazaki discloses a marker assembly that attaches to a lens objective. A cylindrical housing is slipped about the lens objective and is secured thereto by a set screw. Once an object of interest is located, a plunger having a marking piece located on its distal end is activated, thereby leaving an appropriate reference mark on the slide. However, the device taught by Miyazaki has several drawbacks as well. To begin with, since the cylindrical housing is of a fixed size, the marker assembly would be unusable if the lens objective is larger than the housing. Similarly, if the lens objective is significantly smaller than the housing, the set screw would not provide a stable foundation, and therefore the location of the marks would tend to be less precise. Additionally, the set screw mounting mechanism would be inappropriate for attachment to lens objectives that have a threaded exterior and would induce wobble. The marker assembly taught by miyazaki also has numerous drawbacks that stem from its lack of adjustability. The user has little or no control over the location, orientation and size or the marks made.
Consequently, there is a need for a microscope slide marking device that is accurate, inexpensive, easy to use, and readily adjustable for usage with a wide variety of microscopes, and yet is still readily adjustable by the user to allow great flexibility in selecting both the size and location of the reference mark. Such a device should also be located totally outside the field of view of the microscope, except when the reference mark is applied to the slide, so as to facilitate unobstructed scanning of the slide.
Accordingly, to achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and described herein, a marking device is provided for making reference marks on a microscope slide.
The device includes a mounting member for attaching the marking device to a microscope's lens objective. The mounting member possesses a self-centering arrangement having two clamping flats and an extensible clampbar disposed at spaced locations around the interior surface of an annular ring.
The device further includes a plunger mechanism preferably pivotably mounted to the mounting member via two pivot pins which allow the plunger mechanism and an associated marking nib to be selectively positioned in both the vertical and horizontal planes relative to the slide being observed. Once the desired horizontal and vertical positions of the plunger mechanism are selected, the plunger mechanism is locked into place by means of set screws. The marking nib is mounted near the distal end of a replaceable cartridge which is inserted into the plunger mechanism, whereby the plunger mechanism may be selectively activated to cause the nib to place a mark on the slide in a variable preselected position relative to an object of interest located and found on the slide. Also the size of the mark may be selectively varied by adjusting the limits of the plunger action.